Figure
by Qiaros
Summary: The only thing that's honest is your back. -Uraraka Ochako. Rated T for safety.


Its been so long~ Finally, I came back here~ The first time I make this account is for the sake of Beelzebub anime. Do visit my fanfics if you guys have time and leave the comment if you wanted me to continue writing them. In this absent years, I can't find any interest with the current anime shippings **UNTIL** I found this **_GEM_**. **Katsuki Bakugou x Ochako Uraraka** pairing from Boku No Hero Academia! I found this pairing very attractive towards each other and my heart force me to let it out in the writing form~ So, have a good day reading this~

 **Disclaimer** : All of the characters are belong to Mangaka Boku no Hero Academia.

 **Fi** **gure.**

 _Ochako POV._

"Hmmmmmm..."

I was really bored~~~ Boring teacher ( _Well, sorry Aizawa sensei!)_ , boring classroom, boring environment, boring classmate-

 _"haih..."_

 _There is a sighing sound? Where?_ As I searching for the source all over the classroom. The first thing I look at is Momo, which we all agree she most of time will sighing but unfortunately it is not her. She was just taking her notes like a good student; _honour student if I may add._

 _"Haih..."_

 _Again? And even longer?!_ Now I glanced over Deku-kun. Maybe he is still worried about the villains approach several days ago. But guess what? _Nothing~_ He is just being his usual self, mumbling over some strategic stuff in battle while Bakugou snaps his pencil and shouts at Deku-kun from making noise and pay attention to the class. After Deku kun knock out, he went back writing his notes diligently. Uh... yeah, I'm surrounded by nerds what should I expect~ Even people like Bakugou can be the geek if he wanted too... Wait. Doesn't it means...?

 _Bakugou?_

I looked at his back for confirmation. His back is the only evidence of his true act. Staring at it for a little while... _Ah~~_

He looks a little sad today. Well yeah, he usually grumping nonsense things loudly following by energetic act from his back but just now, he just grumping softly that everyone can pass by. Of course, I notice it right away _(well, close enough)_ because I'm right behind his seat. The way he shrugs everytime he sighing make me feel restless for the entire class. That's a weak sign when it comes to him. I only saw him like that after he got kidnapped by villains. Otherwise, this act will not show even if me trying to provoke him with Deku-kun. _(Well I'm pretty evil hehe)_ the result was just getting shouted by him lel.

 _KRINGGG! KRINGGGGG!_

 _Oh? The bell rings~ Lunch time~~~_

I still fixed my eyes on his back. When he stands up, he just being his usual grumpy-cat-face walking together with Kirishima-kun. Unconsciously, I follow them while looking at Bakugou's back. I didn't even realise Deku-kun tried to call me to eat together with Iida-kun as I was too occupied with the current view. I following their back until he shouts at me;

"DE HECK URARAKA?!"

Well, somehow, I'm not scared of him shouting and angry than I used to be. To past me-who-always-scared-at-him, don't worry, the more you know him, the more you think him like fluffy furiously brown pomeranian doggo. Kirishima saw me walking behind while smile, _beautifully. He's literally our sunshine, for class 1 A._

"Hei Uraraka~ Not eating with Midoriya and Iida today?"

"Ah... yeah... I think I'm craving for melon bread in the cafeteria, for now, ~" _Well it is not the point but yeah, in order for not being noticed that I followed Bakugou-kun, I'll sacrifice my money a bit... TvT_

He looking at me, and glance a little towards Bakugou and back at me; smile even more brighter. I can smell misunderstanding from him about me following them as he said, "Ah, I forgot I promise something with Ashido~ I'll go back to the class! Bakugou, go with her first!"

"What?! You're the one dragging me to the cafeteria and now you leave me; alone with this Round Face?!"

 _Do my face really that round?_

While me touching my face, I didn't realised that they had finished talk resulted by Kirishima running away from argument. I only notice Bakugou walking away after hearing his footsteps. I'm following him back without fail.

"For fuck sake, stop following me." He grunt.

"I love walking behind your back~"

"Like I care, Round Face."

 _Because that's the only way I can understand you._

"You know what Bakugou~"

"Shut up already-!"

 _Katsuki POV._

Uraraka had following me. Fucking bitch doesn't realise what she had done. And that weird hairdo leaves me alone with her after seeing Alien Girl walking towards the class. For the God sake with his bullshit with that Alien Girl. He supposed to be my subordinate!

"You know what Bakugou~"

"Shut up already-!"

"You are like a kettle pot~"

"What de heck-"

"When the water in it boiled, it screamsss~~"

"You really know how to boil me up, don't you?!"

Ignoring me, she choose to say we have arrived at counter and she excuse herself to the vending machine to buy melon bread. Girls sure love to eat sweet things, huh?

After bought one bowl of extra spicy udon, I hurry to find place to sit. As I sit, out of nowhere, my eyes keep searching her. _Where is she?_ I saw her fidgeting in front of the vending machine. Here is how it play in my head:

 _Shen went to vending machine looking at melon bread while excitedly searching for money in the pocket. Turns out she didn't brought it along today. Now, with dissapointed shows as clear as crystal on her round face, she sit in front of me and said;_

"I forgot my wallet TvT"

 _See?_

So, I give her fews coins. I don't want to facing up some bitch in hungry in front of my meal... _That is._

 _End POV._

 _Continue?_


End file.
